films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Caterpillars
Tinky Winky comes out of the house. Then he runs back in and fetches the other Teletubbies and they all say 'Eh-Oh!'. Then the windmill spins and the Teletubbies watch some children looking at caterpillars with Andy. Po is out for a walk when a magic book with a picture of Po on the front floats down from the sky and into Teletubbyland. Po opens the book. On the first page is a picture of Tinky Winky with his bag. Po sees Tinky Winky with his bag walking up to a nearby hill. Beside the first page is the number 1 and Po counts 1 Teletubby. Po turns the next page. The next page shows Tinky Winky with his bag and Dipsy with his hat. Po sees Dipsy with his bag walking up to the nearby hill and stands beside Tinky Winky. Beside the next page is the number 2 and Po counts 2 Teletubbies. Po turns the next page. The next page shows Tinky Winky with his bag, Dipsy with his hat and Laa-Laa with her ball. Po sees Laa-Laa with her ball walking up to the nearby hill and stands beside Tinky Winky and Dipsy. Beside the next page is the number 3 and Po counts 3 Teletubbies. Po turns the next page. The next page shows Tinky Winky with his bag, Dipsy with his hat, Laa-Laa with her ball and Po with her scooter. Po's scooter rolls up to the nearby hill beside Laa-Laa. Po runs over to the hill and gets on her scooter. Beside the next page is the number 4 and Po counts 4 Teletubbies. The Teletubbies then have a Big Hug and the book magically turns to the last page which shows the Teletubbies having a Big Hug. The Sun Baby laughs as the magic book floats away back into the sky. Featuring: Andy Brown with Molly Wimbush and Ryan Penny Plot (US Version) Inside the Home Hill, the Teletubbies do The Skipping Dance. After the Skipping Dance is done, the Teletubbies run outside the Home Hill when the Magic Windmill starts spinning. Then they run off to watch The Animal Parade march through Teletubbyland. Afterwards, the sun giggles, and the Magic Windmill spins once again. And the Teletubbies watch children learn about caterpillars. In Teletubbyland, The Teletubbies have a very busy day. They watch the clouds, smell the flowers, look for rabbits and run around the house, but the clouds, smell the flowers, look for rabbits and run around the house, but they are still not tired. The Teletubbies run away before the sun giggles for Tubby Bye Bye. Trivia * Dipsy was both the boo shouter and the missing teletubby. * The US Version has The Skipping Dance and The Animal Parade (with elephant trumpet sound) after the intro. * Also, in the US Verison, a fade effect is used after The Animal Parade. It fades to the baby sun giggling for The TV Receiver Event. * Po was the missing teletubby in US Version. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in US Version.